


shame 2: electric boogaloo

by mamiana



Series: shame [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Hordak, Cunnilingus, Depressing, F/M, Melodrama, Not Beta Read, Other, Repression, Self-Hatred, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the virgin hordak the chad entrapta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamiana/pseuds/mamiana
Summary: Part 2 of a series. Hordak is trans (kind of…) and a massive bottom. Entrapta gives him the strap. More angst and melodrama...fyi it kinda gets depressing as fuck near the endiunno what else to say. it’s filth.Enjoy…?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: shame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	shame 2: electric boogaloo

Hordak and Entrapta stole some private time together. They kissed and pet each other heavily.

All of their past love-making sessions went like this. Entrapta would strip off her clothes while Hordak would do the opposite. He wanted to share himself with her, but he could not be reminded by the sight of his disfigured body. Disturbing, self-loathing thoughts would enter his mind, closing him off from physical intimacy. The two decided it was best for him to wear his exoskeleton on during sex. It restored a sense of virility and power, which excited Hordak and Entrapta alike. He would take the dominant position, she would take the submissive.

It had been good, but something weighed on Hordak’s psyche. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew Entrapta too well. He knew she was getting tired of this routine, that she didn’t always like being the one who was touched. She wanted a chance to touch him, but he wouldn’t let her. She would entrust her naked body to him, but he could not do the same. Once again, she sacrificed her own happiness for his sake. He feared he was losing his ability to please her… Hordak could not stand his own weakness and cowardice. He knew what he must do.

Hordak broke away from the kiss and said, “Entrapta, I...I’m ready to try it.”

Petting his cheek, Entrapta asked, “Are you sure…?”

He nodded, then removed his armor. Nothing but a thin robe covered his frail frame. He grimaced. Entrapta kissed him lovingly, then leaned him back against the desk. Gently, she spread his thighs. His legs were shaking.

“Entrapta!”

“Yes, Hordak?”

“P-Please…” He cursed the waver in his voice. “Please go slow.”

“Of course, Hordy,” she said, petting the inside of his leg. She tucked her head under his robe and began kissing his thigh. This wasn’t so bad. At least he couldn’t see much of his hideous body from this position.

Entrapta hugged his thigh with one arm. She was gentle. Then she ran her tongue along his slit. Hordak shivered. After a few licks, Entrapta stopped at the small nub between his lips. She kissed it softly, then began sucking on it. Hordak hissed between his teeth. Entrapta stopped, releasing his tiny phallus.

“N-No!” Hordak protested. “Please, keep going.”

Entrapta nuzzled against his crotched and kissed him again. She took his little pecker between her lips and started suckling. With two fingers, Entrapta gently rubbed his sensitive folds, back and forth. Hordak shuddered at the wet sounds his body made. _Disgusting…!_

Using her knuckle, Entrapta rubbed a spot right outside of his entrance. As she kissed and sucked at his swollen phallus, she flicked the sensitive tip with her tongue.

 _“Hhnh!”_ Hordak grunted. He dug his claws into the tabletop.

Entrapta was right on top of his entrance now, massaging it with her fingertips. Hordak swallowed.

Entrapta stopped sucking him. She peeked her head out of the robe and asked, “Can I stick a finger inside, Hordy?”

Hordak’s cheeks were pink, his chest rising and falling. To his humiliation, Hordak’s body craved her touch. “Y-Yes…” He breathed, in a hushed voice. _Curse this body..._

Entrapta gave a reassuring smile, stroking his face with her prehensile hair. She ducked under the robe, and went to work. One finger slid inside of Hordak. He was wet and tight.

 _“Grrh,”_ He growled. While sucking and licking his phallus, Entrapta gave his thigh a soft squeeze. As she wiggled the finger inside of him, he started to relax. Entrapta curled her finger against the front of his hole. Her finger massaged a rough spot that was slick with fluid. Her tongue lapped at the tip of his glans.

“N-Nnhh!” Hordak suppressed a moan. His arms shook against the tabletop.

Entrapta picked up the pace. She bobbed her head up and down, licking and sucking his throbbing little member. She squeezed his thigh tightly, holding him in place. Entrapta quivered her forearm muscles to generate a vibration at her fingertips. She dug them into the front of his insides.

“Ghh.. _Unnh!”_ Hordak whined. _“Hhhh….”_ He wanted _more._

Entrapta teased a second finger against his hole. Hordak nodded.

“Y-yes! Entrapta…” _Don’t make him beg…_

Vibrating her fingers, she rammed her arm back and forth, rutting against that sensitive spot. She added a third finger. _He was so wet..._

“Okay!” He gasped. _“Do it now!”_

Entrapta nodded. She stood up, sheathing a purple dildo in her leather harness. “Do you want it from the front or from the rear?”

“Th-the rear!” Hordak said, turning his back to her. He didn’t want his face to be seen…

“Aye, aye!” Entrapta replied. She pushed his robe to the side, exposing his rear. Coiling her hair around his waist and thighs, she gently arched his back into position. This was the optimal angle to stimulate his erogenous zones.

Spreading his cheeks with her hands, she guided the dildo to his entrance. He winced at the wetness on her hands. His slit was drooling with fluid, and didn’t need more lubrication. She pressed the head inside of him.

 _“Ghhh!”_ He strained, as the dildo struck his sweet spot. Entrapta’s dildo vibrated, pleasuring herself and her lover at once.

Entrapta started thrusting now, slow and cautious at first.

“Go on…!” He called, back to Entrapta. _Please don’t make him say it..._

Entrapta nodded, picking up the pace. She pounded his hole, striking that sensitive, starved spot with every thrust.

“Mmmh! Mmmhhh! _rrrrrrrr_ ” Unable to suppress himself, Hordak started purring with pleasure. Hordak was a mess, face burning with embarrassment. His ears drooped as he rode Entrapta’s dildo. His frail, shaking arms barely supported his weight. He loved Entrapta more than anything, but he hated this malformed body. It relished her every move, _hungered_ for her touch. _Pathetic…_

“ _rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr_ ,” Hordak purred with filthy lust, sinking deeper into the table. As the dildo vibrated, it generated heat. He wanted to be stuffed--filled to the brim with its warmth! Shamefully, he lowered his torso onto the table and stuck his rear high in the air. He rolled his hips backwards, and his weeping, greedy hole swallowed her cock to the hilt. He whimpered.

Entrapta squeezed Hordak’s ass roughly with both hands and railed him aggressively. “Oh...Ohh, Hordy…!”

 _“Mmmm mmmm mmmmmh!”_ He moaned with every wanton roll of his hips. _“Mmmmhh! En--Entrapta!”_

Entrapta kept pumping her cock in and out, fucking him vigorously. She spanked his ass sharply. He moaned louder, melting into the table. _Oh…! Oh…! Y-Yes…!_

 _“Entrapta!”_ Hordak gasped. “Th-the bullet!”

Entrapta popped up, “The vibrator?”

 _“Yes,”_ He implored. “Give it to me-- _Now! P-Please…”_

Entrapta gave him a salute, then fetched the toy with her hair. _Always use the proper tool for the job._ She set the vibe to ‘high’ and pressed the sharp, flat tip against his phallus.

 _“Uhhhnh!”_ He gasped loudly. Hordak slid a hand under his body. He grasped the vibrator’s base in his hand and jerked it repeatedly across his member. _“Uhhhhhn! Uhhhhnn! Uhhhhnnh!”_ He moaned erotically, losing control of his voice. Sweat-soaked hair fell across his face. He bore his claws into the tabletop.

Entrapta dug her fingers into his hips, to the point of bruising him. She fucked him furiously, milking his sweet spot as hard as she could.

“Ohhh... _Ohhh… Hordak…!”_ She moaned. “H-Hordak, baby, I love you!”

 _“RRRHH! GGRRRHH!”_ He grunted. _“UNHH-_ AHH-- _AA **AAAHH!!”**_ Hordak screamed, convulsing as he climaxed. Fluids gushed out of his hole, dripping along his legs. The clone panted against the table, soaked in his sweat. The dildo kept vibrating inside of him, through the aftershocks. _It felt repulsive..._

Suddenly, he felt Entrapta’s hands stroking his back. He jolted in reflex.

Immediately, Entrapta withdrew her hands. Hordak trembled.

 _“Get it…”_ His voice wavered. _“Get it out of me!”_

Entrapta wilted, then slid the dildo out of him. It sloughed against his walls, and left him empty and sore on exit. _It made his stomach turn..._

Entrapta stood silently behind him. Hordak propped his body up by the length of his arms, gasping for air. _He loathed himself, more than he could bear!_

 _“RRAAGHH!”_ He roared, smashing his fists and forehead into the table.

“Hordak!” Entrapta cried, hugging his waist from behind. “Hordak, please stop this! Tell me what’s wrong!”

 _“Rrrh!”_ He growled, baring his fangs. He pressed his weight into the table.

“Please, Hordy! You can tell me anything!”

He listened, chest heaving. But words did not come to his mouth.

“...Did I hurt you?”

 _“No!”_ Hordak shouted, turning his head the other way. “Not even a little! I...I liked it! I liked all of it!”

“...Then what’s the problem?” Entrapta asked.

“It’s _because_ I liked it!” He spat, slamming his palms against the table. He dug his claws into the table. “It is an _embarrassment_ to have these urges to...to _disgrace_ myself! But no matter how I fight them, n-no matter what I do…!”

“But...But why is it wrong to like this?” Tears formed at her eyes.

 _“Because it proves that I am a failure!”_ He sobbed, voice breaking mid-sentence. His body shook as he spoke.

“Horde Prime would _NEVER_ subject himself to such treatment. And I am made in his image. B-but I...I became an _abomination!_ No matter what I do, I am b-bound by my genetics. It proves that I am broken! That I am a defect! That I am…I am w- _worthless…!”_

The clone crumpled against the table, burying his face in his arms.

Entrapta openly sobbed, embracing him in her arms. With her head resting on his back, she could feel him weeping bitterly through his body.

“H-Hordak,” She hiccupped through her tears. “Hordak, it’s okay…” She kissed him on his back. “It’s not true, sweetie… You’re not worthless...”

Hordak trembled. “I...I’m not?”

“No…” She insisted, shaking her head.

Hordak laid there, then turned around to face her. His face was disheveled from crying, but that didn’t matter right now. Entrapta’s expression mirrored his own, streaked with tears. What a fool he was… This was supposed to be Entrapta’s night. It was supposed to make her happy. But he got swept up in his own fervor, and it became another selfish act. How he hated himself for making her cry…!

Hordak wiped her tears away. In a hoarse voice, he said, “I’m sorry, my love.”

Entrapta sniveled, and she extended her arms to him. Hordak hugged her tightly. She squeezed him, rocking back and forth. He placed his face on her shoulder and wept.

At least he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from (NSFW): https://twitter.com/PunkRotta/status/1201545109432655872


End file.
